Dragon Ball: Saiyan instinct
by AlphaJman
Summary: (Inspired By dragon Ball Super: Broly) What if Bardock wasn't the only person smart enough to realize Freeza was going to destroy planet vegeta, but Instead of stay and fight, escaped with their family. Follow this family of low class warriors as they flee from Freeza's tyranny and attempt to set up their home on a distant planet with other Freeza Fleeing refugees.


(Authors Note: Hey guys! So I came up with this idea and wanted to post it here and Amino! The general premise is that "what if Bardock isn't the only one to figure out that Freeza is about to kill them all and bolts, and tells the story of a Saiyan family surviving out in the universe, hiding from Freeza. So if you like it, some constructive feedback and support would be amazing! I'm just throwing my brain at the wall. Hope you all enjoy and tell me if you want another! And sorry for its length!)

Dragon Ball: Saiyan Instinct

Episode 1: The Escape

I awake too the jolt of the ship landing on the platform and everyone beginning to get up and head home. Our little team had succeeded in a mission just in time to be called back to Planet Vegeta… Something felt strange about this… All of us? They needed all of us? I don't by it.

"Man, Is it just me or has it gotten a lot colder around here?" Corney snickers and points up at the growing mass of the Freeza force forming in the sky above the planet…

"Why would Freeza need us all here?" I state before anyone could call him on his stupid joke… I was one of if not the strongest person on the team, and apparently the least naive.

"There might be a planet so well defended it would take a large amount of the Freeza Force." Shallot says, he's definitely one of the smartest in the group, but he's the weakest, and he isn't as smart as he thinks he is.

"I hope it's that! Not even a week and I missed the slaughter!" Daiko laughed crazily… Daiko was one crazy little guy. Shortest and insane, his fighting style is so unrefined, but he was brutal and unrelenting.

Corney put his arm around Ruta and looked over to the captain… Ruta was pretty above average in terms of speed and strength, probably about equal to daiko and I. But wasn't very observant and had been mutilated in the past, she no longer had a tail or tongue thanks to a rather fun planet we conquered.

"What do you think captain? Think freeza has a fun mission for us?" Corney asks

"Whatever the reason, we better put on a good show, make a name for ourselves." Captain Beeta grinned evilly, our captain was a schemer, he bribed our old CO to get the captain spot over me, and will take any and all underhanded tactics to win… I hated this man.

I look up and see more of the freeza force arrive, with Freezas ship off in the front. I made up my mind… it might be treason. And it might be wrong… but I'm leaving.

I step away from the group and start home, that was when corney interrupted my thoughts with his dumb stupid voice "Hey Palan? Where you going?"

I ignored him, the bafoon…

"Probably too spend time with that weakling of a husband and those pathetic spawns of hers." Beeta said snidely. I shot him a dirty look and headed home.

I've made up my mind, freeza was going too kill us. I need to leave… too protect something for once, and if I'm wrong… at least I won't see Beeta again.

It didn't take long for me to get home, a long stone house, well large for a lower class warrior… constantly living in the shadow of higher class warriors… But a small smile crossed my face as I stepped through the doorway… My husband tinkering with a couple scouters… he was a small man, a low class warrior and not that big of a fighter, I did however help him learn a bit to get by. We've known each other since we were young, mostly me protecting him because i found his inane banter interesting… He was always technically skilled, my team was able to complete a mission due to the fact he enhanced the range of my scouter. He's also a decent pilot… Which is going to make our escape easy.

What makes the escape hard are my children… We were a bit prolific in the um… babymaking. I have 7 wonderful kids and got very lucky to have 3 boys and 4 girls. 4 of them were out of their pods, sleeping in their beds, the last three were in their incubation pods.

The strongest were the eldest twins, my boy Taro and his sister Nelu, both of them had near identical hair that spiked right and left respectively, but my daughter got her first scar from a beast we killed together. They were no older than 13 too, I'm quite proud of them. Next was my second son Artiko, he was similar to his father… he was around as strong as his older siblings, but a little on the meek side like his dad… Which is fine, I'm still teaching him to fight. Next was my youngest girl Colla, 10 years old and feisty, nearly bit my hand off… I am so proud of her… Finally the three in the pod, Jicama, Ava and her twin Okra, boy and two girls respectively.

"Chay! We gotta talk." I say to my husband as I walk into our home, the smile fading as I remember why I'm here…

He jolted and looked over at me, he was to engrossed in repairing the scouter… "Hey there, was your mission-"

"There's no time, How fast could you steal a ship big enough for our family?" I say seriously.

"Um… A few hours? Why?"

"Lord Freeza is going to destroy planet Vegeta." I said with intense determination "That's why he brought us all here at once, he's rounding us up to kill us."

My husband thought for a moment… his eyes moving analytically before coming to sigh… "I can do it in 4 hours specifically. The 5th landing zone is deserted for repairs, repairs that haven't been started yet. I can remove the trackers on a ship then we can go… but we're gonna have to very very far." he said.

"I'll run to the end of the universe for you. And for the kids." I grit my teeth…. It isn't like a saiyan too… care. But the only people that matter to me is my family. If I could I would ring freeza's neck if it meant keeping my family safe… But unfortunately, fate has a different path… a path that pisses me off.

"I'll go now, Can you pack all this? The scouters will help us, they can't be tracked anymore." He said grabbing a box of his equipment and leaving.

"Kids! Get up! Get dressed." I yelled as I begin gathering food, clothes and other things.

"What are we doing mom?" Taro asked

"We're leaving! Lets go, gather your clothes, gather the incubation pods." I commanded, and they began moving with record time.

It didn't take long for us to get to the landing pad where a ship, just barely big enough to get us out of here.

The kids began to load the incubation pods onto the circular ship as my husband finishes up his modifications.

My husband stood up, His face gritted and took a defensive stance… I turned to see Beeta and Daiko, which means the others are hiding elsewhere, they must have banked on me not having a scouter…. How they knew I'm not sure.

"Well, leaving somewhere?" Beeta said smugly, he must have been looking forward to this.

Next to him Daiko chuckles creeply and steps forward…

"You're all fools. I Hope Freeza fries you all." I growl and look around, noticing two places where the others could hide, two protrusions where the turbines open the landing zone to bigger ships.

I kept my guard up, but the real challenge is ironically in front of me, Daiko… I've only beaten him once in training… I haven't fought him since. I'm sure I'm stronger… But this is a one on five fight. "Chay." I say to my husband "Make sure they don't damage the ship or the kids."

"Got it." He said "Hope you can do this without a scouter, they're still being repaired." He said this out loud and in a rather obvious way. Well obvious to me because I've lived with him… He's lying… but they don't know that. This isn't as helpful as it may seem, but we don't want them taking our scouters.

"Come now, if you come in quietly, maybe we won't hurt those little tikes you like so much." Beeta said snidely… trying to goad me.

"Tch" I raise my hands to the sides and send two smallish blasts at those two protrusions… and of course as the smoke clears the other 3 were standing back up and dusting off their armor…

"Even if I'm wrong. Killing you idiots is going to feel really good." I grin and unleash my power. An aura of energy bursts from my body… As does there's, seems I leveled the playing field a bit earlier than they expected as Beeta and Shallot are looking kinda perturbed…

Daiko rushed first, violently streaking through the air and trying to haymaker me. I side step and as his body lunges past my waist I stomp on his back, charging a strong blast into my hands and firing it at Shallot. Being the weakest, he is a perfect first target.

Shallot tried to defend but was knocked off his feet. Just as Diako bursts himself up, I spring off him and burst towards Shallot, but was intercepted by Beeta…

We trade a few blows, which left me open for Corney and Ruta to grab me and attempt to restrain me. I roar and burst into the air… Firing a rain of energy bullets down. The three of them being decently damaged by my attack. I continued to fly higher into the air, being met with Diako… He placed his hands on my stomach and with a creepy cackle, he blasted me hard through the air… I manage to stop myself and rush back at him. By the time I reach my little creepy friend, they all lined up and began their assault...

I was mostly on the defensive, But my target was Shallot. He was moving sluggish already, it seems my first two attacks really caught him off guard.

Shallot lunged with a straight punch, but I caught his wrist, quickly smashing my hand into his elbow, violently I break his Arm and thrust him toward the ground, a bit away from the landing zone. I manage to flip and blast Ruta in the same maneuver, however Beeta and Corney manage to land a heavy shot on my back… Thankfully the armor mitigated the damage.

As I regain myself I rush towards shallot as he winces and stands up. I grip his tail, hard and make him crumble. I thrust my hand and unleash a heavy concentrated burst, once my attack was over, the little wormy prick was dead… and it was a little satisfying. But It didn't last long as Daiko and Ruta began raining energy down onto me… I dodged a lot of them, but was tackled by Corney and Beeta.

They bashed their fists into my stomach… It took a bit of force to blast them off. Next is Ruta, she will be my next target… But I couldn't find her! She must of hid somewhere… Well I have to bait her out. She tends too run defense for Beeta, so with this knowledge I dodge Corney's attacks and slam my fist into the face of Beeta, knocking him to the ground and rushing toward him, barreling like a madwoman toward him.

This worked wonders, Ruta and Daiko rushed from the sides and attempted to intercept me. I spin and catch Ruta by her waist, violently slamming her into beeta, both of them forming a crater with their damaged bodies, and Ruta took it much harder, I needed to follow up on this. I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. She struggled, but I quickly grabbed her neck and broke it before she could push me away… She was the more tolerable one of the bunch… But she is a fool just like the others.

"Ruta! NO!" Corney exclaimed… oh right.. They had a thing… gross…

But this means that I have to deal with Corney now. He rushes me and attacks wildly… I turned and rushed toward diako, who began to fire blasts at me, of course I spun and dodged the blasts… Of course the crazy bastard didn't care if they hit Corney, and thankfully they did. But of course the idiot just kept following me. I get as close to Daiko and drop down as Corney gave a heavy kick, his thick leg smashing into Daiko just as I dodge and power up, violently blasting the two of them into the ground to the right of the landing zone.

"Hold it Palan!" Beeta said holding a charged palm of energy toward the ship, my husband. And my kids…

I halt and growl "You Coward!"

A damaged Corney and Daiko grabbed me and forced me to my knees…

"I think I've made up my mind. I'm going to destroy these weak pieces of filth and take you to king vegeta for treason!" Beeta smiled, staring directly at me as he charged further…

Suddenly a foot kicked his wrist upward just as he fired, My husband intervened, blasted Beetas scouter, then sent two finger blasts at the scouters of the two holding me… who flinched and allowed me the opportunity to shoot up and break out. I grabbed Corney's head and began smashing it into my knee until he finally passed out. Diako smashed his fist into my face, knocking me into the ground. My husband did his best to fight Beeta, he isn't useless, I trained with him quite a bit, but he definitely isn't going to beat Beeta. However, he is giving me an opportunity…

I stood up and grabbed Daiko's fist as he rushes to attack me again. I growl and push him into the ground violently, I use as much strength as I can to grab his face and pour energy though my hands and blow apart the crazy little bastard.. I saw a bit of fear in his eye before he died… yet he was still cackling…

I stood up to see Beeta violently push energy into my husband, then into the landing zone metal. My blood began to boil…

My eldest son and daughter rushed out "father!" They exclaimed, firing their own midling little blasts at Beeta…

He rushed my kids… And something awoke in me and my husband…

I felt energy rush through me… My husband ignored his injuries and blasted the back of Beeta's head... causing Beeta to stop and flinch.

I felt myself move at a speed I don't usually reach… My hand grabbing Beeta by the head and lifting him in the air. My hands closed around his skull "I am done with you weaklings! Damn the King! Damn Freeza! It's over!" I violently yelled, I don't know what came over me…

Whatever it was, it allowed me too violently crush Beeta's skull. For years this pissant looked down on me… it brought me an immense amount of joy killing him.

As the red cleared from my vision… I looked up to see my husband limped towards me "We have to go, now..." He groaned and ushered the kids onto the ship.

I looked out at the horizon… The sight of Freeza's army… gearing up too attack… Only to see a massive energy ball… that filled the sky in light made my heart race… Made me push myself and get onto the ship.

Chay wasted no time to take off and speed outward towards deep space… Just as the bright light of the planet exploding filled the ship via it's windows, it was gone, Planet Vegeta… My home… gone in a flash…

We were moving at FTL before I even completed the thought…

He turned "is everyone ok?" He sighed… Clearly a bit shaken and pride stricken… as he held his burned shoulder...

The kids stood silently… "I hated those guys" Taro said…

I pat him on the back as I pant and collapse onto the deck. There wasn't much space… I laid between the three incubation pods with my children surrounding me…

Blackness consumed my vision... Dreams of Freeza's cackling laughter filling my mind, my imagination taking it to a violent extreme…

I awake in the small alcove where people are forced to sleep in these little ships… my husband sat in one of the pilot seats, and my son artiko sat in the other one learning what things do as his siblings sleep or incubate. My armor had been removed, the shoulderless deep blue piece sitting next to one of the incubations pods… Walking around the things was difficult, the whole place is cramped, but were alive. That's the most important part…

"You were right, by the way… planet vegeta was destroyed not a few hours after we left… they're claiming it was a meteor." Chay said.

I sighed and thought to myself for a second. That means the surviving saiyans wouldn't think otherwise.

"Where are we going?" I inquire as I walk up behind them. My husband had stolen medical stuff as evident by our wounds being on the way to healing.

"Outside the Freeza force territory. We can probably hide out there for a while…" He explains, pulling up a star chart

I think for a second…. An angry thought crosses my mind "We're gonna have to get rid of our tails. And find a planet with a decent enough battle power. We can hide amongst them."

He thought for a minute "Gah you might be right. Maybe they won't recognize us as saiyans or formerly working for Freeza?"

I look at the star chart. "Maybe… Even if we go out farther than the maps go, I'll bet there will be refugees from Freeza's conquered worlds. And as much as I think we could take them as they come. I'd rather not risk it." I grit my teeth as I admit caution, this goes against everything in my body… But I can't beat Freeza as I am now at least. One day Freeza will rue the day he threw us away like trash… But at the moment… My instincts would get us killed… Maybe I should turn away from my instincts… for now anyway.

Apparently Chay could see my frustration… And he shared in my sentiment… He simply nodded to me and kept flying…

We nearly ran out of fuel, but we got where we were going, it's predominantly a desert and wasteland planet with cities and few large oasis'

"This place is planet Varolix, we're pretty far off the maps. This would be a good place to hide for a while." Chay said. "And sadly… 3 moons, we'll have to remove our tails for sure." He sighed. Conquring this place might have been a good challenge… but we're doing something different for once...

I look around at the ships docking at space stations or going to land on the planet. Some of them looked like freeza force ships, but vandalized, some were old, all were stolen.

"What's the average battle power on this planet?" I ask as I look back at the bored and sleeping kids.

My husband took a few scans and his eyes went wide for a second… "The lowest gets as small as 10, the biggest is 15,000… with an average of 5,000… but there's… quite a number within that range." He replies.

I grit my teeth. "I'm at 10,000… and you're…"

"Last I checked, 3,500." He added.

"And we're giving up our great ape forms… damn it." I said clenching my fists.

"It'll be ok. As long as we stick together. And fight as a team." He smirked, "ill be a way better partner than your last two teams."

I sighed and smiled a bit "yeah… that's true."

"Alright. I'll take us down. Best near one of the smaller cities, that way if we can't hunt, we can at least find a way to purchase food and new clothes." He said

"This feels wrong." I said "maybe we should have fought and died on planet vegeta." My instincts spoke for me

"It is what it is. Let's make the best of it." Chay said too me.

I smirked "Let's try hiding our tails first. I haven't made up my mind on whether or not to conquer the place." I laughed and leaned back. Enjoying the ride.

-end-

(Author Note: Hey again! I hope you guys enjoy! I enjoyed writing it! If you guys have suggestions or feedback, I'd love to read it. And if anyone wants more, Ill make it. I'll probably do it anyway... Just not on here. Also for anyone who cares! [Cus power levels don't matter]

Power Levels:

Palan's Team:

Beeta: 6,000

\- Much like Raditz in a way, strong but uses more deceit than anything else, and literally only became leader over Palan because of his lying, bribing and so on.

Daiko: 9,500

\- This guy... is just a psycho

Ruta: 9,400

\- Mostly an excuse to have another girl on the team. I knew most of these guys were gonna die this part... So I didn't really give them personalities.. Should I have made the team smaller? Maybe.

Corney: 9,400

\- Discount Recoome

Shallot: 4,900

\- Smart, but also arrogant. Bad combo.

Palan: 10,000

\- As mentioned before shes at 10,000 in terms of power level, which is the same number as Bardock, she shot up to about 11,000 for a brief moment when she killed Beeta. Though I think Bardock is able to do the same, it just seems to happen to Saiyans who actually care about things. In a pure brawl, I don't really know who would win, they'd get along pretty well though. She's more than a female Bardock, she can be very impulsive but also aware of herself, so its constant conflict for her. Because there wasn't really a way to describe her organically in the part, Palan (like a Plantain) Is about the same height as Bardock, with deep blue armor resembling Bardock's style, but without the shoulder pads. Her hair is super short in the back and close to her head, and all of her spiked hair spikes up and over the front all inverted like, Not necessarily in an emo way (not that I don't love that style) but in a "i just got out of bed and I don't give a shit" type of way, and of course is black in color with the same black eye's as any other saiyan. She has got a few scar's but mostly around her abs and chest, with some small ones dotting her face. She's a tad older than Bardock, given her MANY kids range from a tad older than Raditz to as young as Goku was in his pod.)


End file.
